


Kill

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Gen, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 49. “I’m going to kill you” for Anon





	Kill

"Robbie." Daisy groaned, her face smushed in a pillow. She felt the bed creak as turned to look at her, then she heard him chuckle.

"Here." He said, and she made a noise of protest when he moved. He was just moving onto his back though, so she could better steal his body heat.

"You're not allowed to leave this bed." She mumbled in his neck once she was resettled into his side, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'm going to kill you if you do."

"Hmm, guess I’ll have to stay then."

"Good." She replied around a yawn. 


End file.
